


Ready for Grace

by MissAmiraDancer



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Lactation, Milk, Smut, all of the smut, loving smut, sexual emotional healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmiraDancer/pseuds/MissAmiraDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has been intimate with MacCready for months now, but she hasn't wanted to try anything. Tonight, MacCready shows her just how much he cares, and it puts her past her fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for Grace

**Author's Note:**

> It started with the lactation thing and just sort of escalated from there. Enjoy anyways.

Grace sighed as her back hit the door of her re-purposed house in Sanctuary. MacCready was right behind her, setting down his rifle and stretching his arms. 

“Another day of adventuring down” His tenor voice called while he took off his boots.

“If you can call getting snuck up on by a deathclaw and accidentally entering a house full of ferals adventuring, then yes.” She heard him chuckle at her sarcasm, something she only kept for him, as she was usually good natured with others. He came around behind her, taking his hat off and placing it on a table, hands moving to her hips, his mouth near her ears,

“Every day is an adventure with you.” They’d only recently been getting more intimate with each other, and although she’d yet to have a night with him fully, it wouldn’t surprise her if that’s where this ended up. His mind must have been on the same subject because he asked,

“Are you sure this is okay? I mean, this is the same house that you lived all that time ago, with your husband. I don’t want to cross any lines.” He held her a little tighter at the end, telling that he really wanted her, but that he also wanted her comfortable. She bit her lip for a moment. She wanted and needed this lithe man who stood behind her, who has had her back for months now. She swallowed and put a hand over his.

“Yeah, it’s okay.”

“That didn’t sound very confident, Grace.” He was serious now. Rare were the occasions that he ever used her first name. He spun her around to face him, concern in his eyes, holding her chin. She gave a small sigh and a soft smile,

“Can we cross that bridge when we get there?” Her tone was more solid now, and he smiled back at hearing it.

“Sure.” He kissed her slow and steady. She leaned into him and replied in kind. Despite his hot shot nature and mouthy behaviors on the road, MacCready was a whole different person in private. He showed a side of himself that she’d only caught glimpses of before. He rubbed her back and arms, quick fingers undoing the latches on her bracers and guards before she could notice. She chuckled when she heard the first of them hit the floor, and broke their kiss to undo the buttons on his coat and pull his scarf free. By the time the fabric hit the floor, he was already leading her to their bedroom. He let her go once they crossed the threshold of the door, letting her choose and lead. She sat down on their bed, motioning at the bands of ammo on his legs. He gave a small smirk,

“Those come off easily enough with the pants.” Grace’s smile grew even bigger, and she beckoned him over. MacCready gladly threw his coat and gloves to the floor and helped her do the same before pushing her down. His kisses were light and soft, but she could feel his body heating up. He slid down to take off her own shoes kissing both feet before coming back up. Grace sighed,

“Oh Mac…” He smiled, putting a finger on her lips, shushing her,

“As much as I love your nickname for me; I don’t think I have ever told you my real name.” Grace’s hazel eyes widened at the realization. His smile got larger, but also softer.  
“My real name is Robert Joseph. And of course, you know my last name.” He moved his finger from her lips so she could speak.

“Can I call you Rob?” He nodded, picking her up so that they were both kneeling on the bed. 

“You can call me whatever you like.” Their lips met again, fiercer this time, hands more certain. She felt him take off the rest of her armor, leaving her in only her good leather pants and tee. Pushing her back down, he took of his belt and rounds of ammo.

“I thought you said those come off with the pants.” He smirked at her.

“They can, but I want to tease this one out.” He decided to take off his shirt as well, revealing the planes of muscle and slightly scarred skin beneath. 

“Holy shit.” Grace whispered

“Like what you see?” That cocky attitude was back, but the loving tone never left his voice.

“I do. And here I thought you were all wire and bones beneath that outfit.”

“Hey, lugging around a sniper rifle and all its ammo is good for something other than killing.” He slid back onto the bed, back on top of her, feeling underneath her shirt with one hand, letting his other one undo the bun holding back her chestnut locks. Watching them fall around her shoulders, he let out a whisper,

“So beautiful. How did I get this lucky?” Grace felt Rob’s lips meet hers, with even more determination than before, his hand that was teasing beneath her shirt now undoing her pants, mouth moving down along with it. She watched him try to take her shirt off with one hand, and helped him in doing so. Grace couldn’t help but shudder and moan as he took his time. His hand barely dipped past the waistline of her pants, teasing at the hair there. His crystal blue eyes would dart back to her as he kissed the remnants of the stretch marks on her belly. She blushed turning away. 

“Don’t look at those…”

“Why not? They are a part of you. They show me what you’ve been through. Lucy had them too, you know.” The mention of Rob’s late wife turned her head back to him, “And she was just a beautiful with them, just like you are.”

“Are you okay?”

“With you, always. Just making a point.” He then traced over the markings on her hips, with hands, and then his teeth. Grace hissed a moan out through clenched teeth, the hand in his hair tightening. 

“Rob!” He smiled and took off her bra, marveling at her buxom figure. 

“I swear I’m the luckiest man alive.” He whispered to her skin as his tongue traveled upwards, a free hand already on one breast, rolling the flesh around. Grace moaned as she felt a nipple being taking into his mouth.

‘So hot!’ Her hand fisted in his hair, the other clawing at his back. His tongue played with her nipple but it was the sheer pressure of his mouth that made her moan. She had always loved getting her tits sucked. Grace scooted her back up to the pillows and cradled his head, Rob moving with her, his free hand undoing his pants in the process. Grace watched him palm himself through his underwear, a soft groan coming from his mouth as he continued his work. She could already feel the sheen of sweat on her forehead just from watching this man please-no-worship-her. She was usually quiet in bed but this time she let her voice out, moaning and calling his name. She loved the way her voice alone got him going, but she was pulled from her sweet ecstasy when he paused, a curious noise coming from him.

“Grace?”

“Yeah?” She panted, pushing herself back up onto her elbows to look down at him.

“Not sure how to put this, but I think that I taste milk.” Her eyes widened, a deep red blush of embarrassment covering her face down to her collarbone.

“Well yeah I did breastfeed Shaun before everything happened, and I suppose my body would still be in working order after, even though it’s been a few months…” Her voice and  
thoughts trailed off when she saw the look in his eye. “Wait, you like it?” She saw a red tinge sweep across his cheeks as well,

“Yeah it’s kinda messed up, but I do. Ever since I first found out about it with Lucy, I’ve loved it. I’d do it to her almost every day.” Grace blushed all over again. 

“Oh, I see.” 

“If it freaks you out I can stop.”

“No!” Her voice was louder than she intended it to be. She collected herself and petted his hair. “Please keep going. I’ve always loved having my tits sucked.” He needed no other words. Back down on the same breast, kneading it and sucking a little harder. He pushed his rock solid cock against her leg and she moaned even louder. A few minutes later and she could feel the milk flowing. Once again she clutched his head to her chest, keeping him close. Grace could hear Rob’s moaning, how high he was getting just sucking and drinking from her. He did eventually switch over to her other breast and start sucking from it, his hands busy holding and fondling her that his cock received no attention. Grace could tell it was starting to get to him. He already had a good leak going through his pants, and his hard length twitched every time it grounded against her leg. “Wait, dear.” He paused in his ministrations, releasing his mouth with a popping noise. 

“Yes?” His voice was rough and low with lust, his eyes hazy with the high.

“Come on, let’s get the rest of this off.” He nodded but kissed the center of her chest before moving to her lips, his hands focusing on taking off her clothes first. Rob’s mouth stayed locked on her the whole time, just moving with her body as she squirmed. He broke their kiss to get out of his pants, groaning when his solid length was finally free of the pressure. 

“I could do this all day…” He moaned into her ear, one hand behind her back as she kneeled on the bed, the other trailing down to tease her thighs. She whimpered at his touches.

“Damn it Rob, quit it!” Came the hiss through her clenched teeth. He chuckled low in her ear,

“I can quit doing this, yeah.” He said back, taking his hand back up to her hip and squeezing instead, making her jump and shiver. 

“Ah! No, I meant quit teasing me!” She couldn’t take kneeling any longer so she propped herself up against the pillows, opening her legs up as to give even more of a suggestion  
to him. Rob’s eyes glimmered at seeing her on display. 

“Alright, have it your way then.” He kissed his way down her body, pausing and putting lighter kisses at her breasts, which were quite tender from their earlier working. His hands got to her first, one finger tracing around her slicked folds, the other rubbing that damn sensitive spot on her hips with just the right amount of pressure. Once his finger was in her, moving and twisting around, he found that he could easily add a second. “Man Grace, you’re soaked!” He said as his tongue met up with his fingers, licking and sucking on her cunt. Both of Grace’s hands were in his hair then, clutching for all she had. This man would be her undoing and she knew it.

“Ah! Fuck Rob!” She swore, her thighs clenching around his head. She heard him moan when she swore, and his efforts increased. She felt the bed shift and opened her eyes enough to see him stroking himself as he ate her out. She wanted to chide him for it until she saw the look of bliss on his face, and remembered how much pressure and strain his cock had been under before. Besides, it seemed that the pleasure made him eat and finger her with that much more passion. But he flipped back onto his stomach, hands going up under her thighs to hold her to him, using only his tongue now. 

‘This man, so devoted, so loving, just like Nate.’ It didn’t sadden her to think of her lost husband for once. In fact, the comparison made her smile. One of her hands ran down to his neck, giving him some support, he moaned at the contact and pushed his tongue inside her folds. “Ah! Oh shit!” Her inhale of breath was sharp, and she clutched him to her. MacCready drew back to push two fingers inside again, his pace quick and hard, still sucking on her folds. Her thighs were like a vice around his head and arms, trying to stave off her orgasm. She opened her eyes again to see him looking at her, a look of trust and pleasure. She came undone, screaming his name, everything from her waist down shaking violently. He had gone back to kneeling on the bed, looking down at her as she rode out her harsh orgasm. His fingers still stayed inside of her, but moved much slower. His clean hand held her cheek, thumb going over her lip, trying to get her to come back down. In time she settled, still gasping for breath, but no longer shaking. He got down to her, lying them both on their sides. Her arms grasped around him in an instant, and he chuckled,

“Glad to see you enjoyed that.” His voice was still low with lust, sending the smallest jolt of electricity up her spine.

“I loved it. But I was scared you couldn’t breathe.” He really laughed then,

“Oh, don’t worry, I could breathe just fine.” He held her, kissing her forehead and cheeks. She loved how close he held her, so she could feel every inch of his body, and all of his warmth. He shifted to hold her closer and she felt his rock solid cock against her stomach. 

“Oh…” she sighed, a hand going down to wrap around him.

“Grace…” he moaned, his voice quieter. She squeezed him and rubbed her hand up and down his shaft. Rob was slightly larger than she pictured him, but then again, all his muscling took her off guard as well. She continued to stroke him, twisting her hand as she went. He squirmed some under her touch, but continued to hold her close, his hands tight on her shoulders. His hips moved in time with her jerking, but he never asked for more. “Grace, fu-” he stopped himself mid-curse, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” She chuckled,

“Does it look like I want to stop?” He smiled and tipped his head back in a grateful moan,

“You, ah, you know what I’m talking about.” She paused at his head, squeezing and tugging a little harder than needed to get his attention back to her,

“I love you, Robert. I’ve had you at my side, watching my back for months. I can do this, we can do this.” He smiled and held her, one hand caressing her neck. 

“I love you too. You’re one of the best damn things to ever happen to me.” They kissed deeply and he wasted no time pushing her leg up and slicking his cock against her entrance. He loved hearing his name come from her as he did so, followed by a sigh. Her left arm kept him close, her right hand on top his, working to guide him in. Both of them groaned and squirmed once his head pushed itself fully in.

“Grace!” He hissed.

“Rob! Ah, oh fuck…” He kept his eyes open to watch her face, make sure that she wasn’t in pain from him opening her up. He slid deeper, about a little over half way in when he heard the whimper of hurt and watched her features scrunch from pain. He paused, kissing her and rubbing her lip with his thumb. 

“It’s almost as deep as I can make it go, just a little more.” She nodded, and he pressed in as much as he could, groaning at how lovely it felt to be in her. The heat, the grip she had on him, fuck, it was almost too much. 

“Rob, oh, oh, oh” She squirmed to him, and he took it as the signal to start moving. He was fast, but shallow, light with his thrusts in and out of her. His one hand held her thigh, granting him deeper access to her. He felt her relax around him, and he moved quicker, harder, hearing her fall apart into nothing but moans, sighs, and the occasional mention of his name, usually followed by some very colorful words. He put his lips to her and she devoured him. He kissed back just as fierce, pulling her as close as he could while keeping the rhythm that he had. He broke their kiss for air, opening his eyes to look into her own,

“Grace, come to me.” His words were soft, but the tone they carried stuck with her. She was already close, he could tell, her voice high in pitch and breathing fast as she could, her hips no longer keeping pace with his. He paused and flipped her on to her side, taking position behind her, pushing his whole length back in all at once. One leg held her leg over his hip, the other held across her chest, palming one breast. He set a hard pace, with intent to finish both her and himself.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh, oh, oh….!” Grace’s voice was way high, her body starting to quiver underneath him again. He kissed her cheek, keeping his pace up, even though the end was getting closer with each thrust to her core. Turning her face to him,

“Come on sweetheart, let me feel you.” He kissed her deep, swallowing her screams as she went over the edge, body shuddering hard with release. His hips could only get faster as he plunged deep as he could, moaning into her mouth as his own end washed over him. He pulled back out and in slowly, letting the grip of her body work out the last few drops of cum. He finally pushed back in, panting, a sheen of sweat on them both. He held her so close to him, rubbing her cheeks with his hands.

“Rob,” she said, “That was amazing, thank you so much.” 

“Fuck,” He didn’t even try to hide is swearing now, “It was all I could hope to give you. I love you, Grace. I love you with everything that I’ve got.” He kissed her again, slow this time, letting his soft cock slip from her. He smiled and covered them both up, “You’re okay right?”

“Are you? I’m not the only one with a dead spouse.” He nodded, 

“Yes. I think this helped both us.” She smiled and kissed him, 

“Thank you Robert.”

“Always Grace.”


End file.
